opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ankoku Ankoku no Mi
Ankoku Ankoku no Mi (暗黒暗黒の実, Dark Dark Fruit) Is a powerfull Paramecia Class Devil Fruit which allows the user to manipulate Dark Matter thus turning the user into a "Universal Construct", It has been eaten by Zenaku Higure. This Devil Fruit is considered one of the most powerfull Devil Fruit's classed as Paramecia despite its weaknesses. Apearance The Ankoku Ankoku no Mi is a black grape fruit with a stem on top of it that is pointing stright upwards, It has purple dots all over it, Its insides are purple as well. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to manipulate Dark Matter as well as rewrite the laws of physics, By doing so the user may be able to do things that would normaly seem abnormal to others such as levitating high in the sky, Or making something incredibly soft incredibly hard, Also scientist believe that Dark Matter is 90% of the universe thus the user may have some associations with space related abilities such as, Plasma, Gravity, Cosmic and to some extent even space itself yet this Devil Fruit cannot make the user an almighty universal construct that is proven by how its current user, Zenaku finds a hard way of being able of controlling an ability as powerfull as his own thus he has to rely on his other abilities instead of simply his Devil Fruit. Another known weakness of this fruit is how it greatly affects its user by how Zenaku has said so himself the more he uses this Devil Fruit's powers the more he feels as if his body is being torn apart that could be happening by how the universe is expanding thus there is a chance that Zenaku's body is expanding the more he uses his Devil Fruit powers so it is presumed that if Zenaku over uses his Devil Fruit than his body will expand to a level in which it gets torn to many pieces killing him instantly, Other than that the Ankoku Ankoku no Mi suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weakness. Usage The power of this fruit has gives great advantage to Zenaku as being able of doing many things with this fruits powers being able of controlling many existing elements around him but still with the limit and risk of his body being torn apart by over use of this fruit, The most dangerous ability of this fruit is its power to create things that cannot exist on earth example; Zenaku can create a miniature black hole on the palm of his hand yet actions such as these cause count as a large over use of the fruit's power thus Zenaku hardly does a thing like that, Yet there are a few actions with this fruit that allow Zenaku to use such as slashing through the third dimension by doing so he can cut through nearly anything and because of its great offense, A defense against it is nearly impossible. Zenaku has shown using the ability to slice through space itself other wise known as the third dimension using his sword and spear causing great destruction with this ability, Zenaku mentioned that if he used the ability to slice through the third dimension with his hands then it wont be as effective as it is with a weapon he has masterful use with such as his sword and spear. Another use of this fruit is Zenaku's ability to levitate in mid air as if he was walking on an invisible floor he can even walk on mid air to reach higher ground as if hes walking on invisible stairs, Zenaku can do so by rewriting the laws of physics yet he cant make another person levitate like him as it only affects him. Techniques Teiden '(停電, ''Black Out): A powerfull attack in which Zenaku cuts through space itself using his bare hands by doing so Zenaku can create a portal which can quickly make his hand trasnfer into another area that is within a 100 foot radius away from him, He can also use this to cut through a Pacifista easily destroying it with simply small movements, Yet Zenaku claimed that he cant slice through things that are bigger than a Pacifista with this technique. *'''Teiden: 'Bājon ni' (停電：バージョン二, Black Out: Version Two): A stronger version of Teiden 'in which Zenaku uses his spear to cut through space with either swinging it or using it to impale, If Zenaku swings his spear then it will cut through the fabric of space causing more destruction than his ordinary Teiden that it can cut a building twice the size of a Pacifista and nothing bigger, If Zenaku uses it to impale then he creates a worm hole which he can close by his very will which is good for trapping enemi es in wherever the worm hole may take his enemy. *'Teiden: Bājon san '(停電：バージョン三, ''Black Out: Version Three): An even stronger version of 'Teiden '''in which Zenaku uses his sword '''Satsuriku '(殺戮, Bloodlust) to cut through space creating destruction beyond reperable, Destruction so big it can sink a Battleship with one hit, A unique ability that Zenaku can do is to a swing and make the slice apear a few seconds after he already did swing his sword thus creating a type of trap for his enemy yet with less damage. Post Timeskip *'''Teiden: Saishūhan (停電：最終版, Blackout: Final Version): The most powerfull and final version of '''Teiden '''which Zenaku can perform after the timeskip, Zenaku rewrites the laws of physics creating a long blade with a lack of a hand guard that has a vulcanic rock-like apearance, Zenaku holds the blade with his bare hands on one edge and in the middle, He then raises it upwards and swings it down creating a large shockwave while the slice occurs cutting through space itself temporarily creating an incredibly large portal which can lead to anywhere as well as destroying anything caught in its path, Yet the use of this technique is a major over use because of its power thus Zenaku has to use less affective and over using techniques. Trivia *This is one of the few Devil Fruits that allows the user to fly while not being classed a Tori Tori no Mi Zoan model but instead a Paramecia. External Links Dark Matter Manipulation - Superpower Wiki article on this fruit's power Dark Matter - Wikipedia Article on Dark Matter Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Paramecia Category:Devil Fruit